Charmed Forces
by tkb0
Summary: What if W.O.O.H.P wasn't an organization for spies? What if it was a place for people with special powers? The main characters are my OCs. More info inside. Has pieces of different things, but follows Totally Spies. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm doing this while working on my other story Locked Paths. It's on Book X-overs so you can check that out. I've decided to write a new story that has the outline of Totally Spies. Ex: I'm going to use characters like Mandy and Jerry and others who make appearances in the show, plus a few of my own, like the main characters. And I'm going to use most of the episodes, but this one story follows the plot line of the movie, with my own personal twists. But the overall plot is very different. So pleeeeeeeeeze review! Y'know not that I care... (I do.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content I use from Totally Spies.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_A beach house in Virginia. July 3__rd__, 2010_

A family was spending their summer vacation in a rented out beach house. They were out in the water having fun when a monster lightning storm hits, forcing them all to go back inside. A young woman counted her family members to see if they were all inside, then realized she was missing someone. She turns back to the doorway and finds that her seven-year-old daughter, Jaclyn Mitchell, was trying to tug her float out of the water.

"Jaclyn!" the woman screamed. "Get in here, now!"

"I'm coming!" the girl shouted back, still trying to use her tiny arms to retrieve her float.

The woman panicked, knowing she would have to go back out to get her child. The storm worsened.

Despite her family members wishes, she ran back out to help her daughter.

But didn't get there in time.

A lightning bolt struck.

A bloodcurdling scream.

_"__Jaclyn!"_

_Victim Jaclyn R. Mitchell was hospitalized on April 3__rd__, 2010, and sent to the emergency room to be treated for 2__nd__degree burns. Victim remained in the hospital for four days, but made a miraculous recovery._

_A regular house in Virginia. September 24, 2010._

Virginia doesn't regularly get tornadoes. But this one was particularly violent.

A family was trying to secure themselves into the basement. As soon as the father closed the shutter, six-year-old Jaclyn, the victim of an incident earlier, realized that they had left their cat in the house. Against her parents orders, eleven-year-old Penny Mitchell dove out of the basement and outside, trying to get into the house and look for the cat.

She, unfortunately, was unable to do so, as the tornado tore a tree out of the ground and hurled towards the girl. And ultimately destroyed the house.

_Victim Penny O. Mitchell was hospitalized on September 24__th__. Due to only having a few broken bones, there was no need for an emergency room. Victim was able to return home and search for a new house and cat with her parents after a couple of days._

_A beach in South Carolina. June 30__th__, 2010._

An African American woman was with her daughter at a beach for summer vacation. While the mother had her back turned, eleven-year-old Cassie Sanders ventured out further into the water with her tube. Unfortunately, this was just as the waves were intensifying. Her tube was deflated by a sharp rock and she had a hard time swimming with the intensity of the waves. Realizing the danger, she called out, and her mother shouted back, though she couldn't do anything. Instead, she ran to get the lifeguard, while a huge wave plunged her daughter underwater.

_Victim Cassie J. Sanders did not need to be hospitalized, and was revived after a few minutes of CPR._

_A neighborhood in Florida. January 6__th__2010._

An eleven-year-old girl named Janet Paris was taking a drive with her mother to the mall. The girl was very dependent on her glasses, as she had terrible eyesight.

When they were about to exit the neighborhood, a glare from the sun blinded to two, causing them to crash into a tree.

_Victim Janet S. Paris and her mother were hospitalized on January 6__th__, 2010. After having many injuries treated they were allowed to go home after a day. Strangely enough, the girl found that she no longer needed her glasses after the incident._

_A regular house in Pennsylvania. December 12__th__, 2010._

A young boy named Mike Thompson was in his room playing a video game complete with a head set during a storm. Ignoring his parents orders to turn it off during the storm, the eleven-year-old boy kept playing.

Just as a lightning bolt fried the power box.

It resulted in the game malfunctioning and electrifying the head set.

His parents heard the screaming and ran upstairs.

_Victim Michael Thompson was hospitalized on December 12__th__, 2010. After being sent to the emergency room and having the damages to his brain fixed, he was sent home after six days._

Little did these five kids know that the incidents not only granted them with precaution, but with strange powers that would remain locked away.

Until Jerry and W.O.O.H.P intervened.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1-_Life's little coincidences_

(Penny's POV)

_Jeez, what is with this map?_ 14-year-old Penny Mitchell thought, _It's not making any sense!_

"The map's upside down, genius."

Turning the map right side up, Penny glared at her younger sister. "I knew that."

The two sisters were walking down the streets of Beverly Hills for the first time since they had moved there. Their mother had given them a small amount of money so they could buy school supplies. Penny was gawking at how bright and gorgeous her knew home was, while ignoring the constant yapping of her ten- year-old sister. Not that either of them had been thrilled when they moved away from Virginia, but there were "too many bad memories", as her mother put it. So Penny was determined to make the best of it. Jaclyn, of course, thought differently.

" I can't believe we're stuck here!" she whined. "What were mom and dad thinking? It's bad enough I'm out here in the hot sun with you, but we have to buy school supplies! Could this be anymore _boring?!_"

"You know what? I don't want to be stuck out here with_you_ either," the brunette shot back, now slightly irritated. "Now could you make yourself useful and help me look for a bookstore?!"

Jaclyn pouted, and pointed above her head. "How about that sign that says "bookstore"?"

Penny looked up. Sure enough, they had stopped in front of a bookstore.

"Finally! We can all the books we need for school." she took Jaclyn's hand and entered the store.

When Jaclyn reached for the handle, however, she was shocked with purple electricity.

"Ow!" the girl cried, pulling her hand back.

"You okay?" Penny asked, opening the door herself.

The two girls looked around the store while Jaclyn wrung her fingers out. "I dunno. Lately every time I touch something metal, it shocks me."

Penny shrugged. "So don't touch anything metal."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. _Easier said than done._

The girls looked high and low, but no books were present. Finally, they asked the store manager to help them.

"Oh, we don't carry books anymore, they scare the customers away. But we do have these carrot gold book marks," he stated, shoving the items in their faces. "These designer book bags, and our new gourmet reading cafe'!" The manager smiled.

The girls quickly backed out of the store.

"Well, that was... Different," Penny said.

"Can we get something to eat, now?" Jaclyn glanced up at her with big brown eyes, which were sharp contrast to Penny's green eyes.

Penny rolled her eyes, but grabbed her sister's hand and kept walking.

(Janet's POV)

Janet Paris quickly got of of the taxi and beamed at the shoe store in front of her.

"Yve Mont Blanc's boots! They so didn't sell those in my old hood! I've got to have 'em!"

She ran inside, grabbed the boots, and plopped them on the clerk's desk. "Excuse me, do you have these in a six and a half?"

The blond clerk sneered. "All you need to know is that they're too expensive for you." she turned and walked away, leaving the shocked girl.

Janet flipped a blond strand behind her back. "Ugh! That is _so rude_!" she hugs herself. "And so chic!"

She exits the store with shopping bags. "I just love Beverly Hills!"

(Mike's POV)

Mike Thompson was busy playing a game at the arcade, beating a high score while others watched in awe. He wasn't thrilled about moving to Beverly Hills, but at least it had plenty of video games, even if he was pretty wary of them these days. Still, that didn't stop him from enjoying himself.

"BAM! High score!" Mike whooped in victory, while everyone cheered.

After the crowd dispersed, the game began glitching up intensely.

_Oh no,_ he thought, fearfully, _not again!_

He took his hands off the machine, and it returned to normal.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then yanked on a string, and the coin flew out.

"Works every time," he said to himself, then walked away.

Only to be blocked by two tall security guards, and thrown out of the arcade.

"Fine!" he shouted at the store. "That place sucks anyway!" He stalked away, grumbling, "I've been kicked out of better arcade's than that."

(Cassie's POV)

Cassie Sanders jumped off of the bus and gazed at the huge Gym in front of her. Passing a strange woman and her dog, she hurried inside.

"Excuse me," she said to the muscular man in front of her, "Do you offer karate classes?"

The man laughed. "For who? Your granny?"

At Cassie's confused look, the man continued. "Sweetie, this gym only offers the latest in cutting edge technology." He points to a guy on a spin-class inside a water tank. He starts off slow, but then a piranha comes out and he goes faster. So does his heart beat.

"Zero Grav Power Lifting." He points to a guy lifting weights on a giant fan. He tries to lift it, but then the fan starts and shoots him up to the ceiling.

But Cassie wasn't focused on that, she was focused on the tank, filled with the thing she'd been wary of ever since she was eleven. Suddenly, the water started bubbling, like it was threatening to come out. When Cassie gasped and turned away, the water returned to normal.

The man raised an eyebrow, but before he could question her, Cassie hurried out of the gym. "Got to stop doing that," she panted, "_Got_ to."

XXX

_"__Assets will reach target in t-minus 10 seconds." _the virtual voice said as videos of five people showed up on the holographic computer on the window.

"Cluck cluck, the chickens have left the roost, I repeat, the chickens have left the roost." a middle aged British man stated as he stood on a ground lift high on a building. "Time to put operation sushi roll into effect."

"Are you completely sure about this, sir?" another man asked, while hanging onto a rope with a window brush.

"Sure as tea time is 4pm."

_"__Activate chain of command."_

A postman knelt down, typing into a hidden compartment, and looked up at a plane flying by him. It had no pilots because he was mentally controlling the plane, using it activate a satellite to shoot a laser at two bright red chopsticks.

"Oops, sorry," Cassie smiled at Penny as she bumped into her.

"It's okay."

Jaclyn wrinkled her nose. "I kinda don't feel like sushi. I've got a craving for ice cream!" she jumped up and down, but stopped when she heard a creaking noise...

Everyone screamed as two giant poles slammed into the pavement.

"Huh?" Penny said out loud, as they walked up to the poles, examining them.

They all looked up to see the giant sushi on top of the roof on the brink of collapsing. They gasped, and Janet threw her bags into the air.

"Oh no! My bags!"

The sushi hit the ground hard, and started rolling down the street, wrecking everything in it's path.

"We are _so_ lucky we didn't just get pummeled!" Penny exclaimed.

"No doubt!" Janet said as Mike helped her up.

"Can we go home now?!"Jaclyn asked shakily.

"Ugh! Even the sushi has attitude in Beverly Hills!" Janet took the raw fish off her dress as they all stared after the sushi roll.

"Maybe it's just trying to get back to the ocean?" Cassie shrugged.

The sushi began rolling back towards them. "Apparently the ocean's this way!" Penny shouted. "Run for it!"

They all ran from the sushi roll, but soon they were balancing themselves on it, and shrieking their heads off. They clung together.

"We're not the only one's in trouble!" Jaclyn looked down at the floor. "Check out that poor little piggy!"

"We've gotta stop this thing before it turns all six of us into bacon!" Mike exclaimed.

"If any of you have an idea, I'd love to hear it!" Cassie shouted.

"I do!" Penny said. "We're going to need a long piece of rope!"

Janet took off her belt. "Here, use this!" Penny took it.

"Good! Now we have to hook one end onto the roll and the other onto that archway!"

"I can handle the archway!" Jaclyn smiled. "No prob!" She jumped up and swung onto the top of the archway with ease.

"Killer move!" Mike said.

"Time to bail!" Penny swung the belt around and tied it to the roll, and they jumped off. Jaclyn swung off the archway and picked up the pig that was stuck on the side of the road.

The roll exploded and miniature sushi rolls landed on the ground.

After everyone recovered, Penny spoke up. "I guess after that bizarre experience we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Penny, and this is my sister Jaclyn." Jaclyn shot them all an angelic smile.

Janet bent down. "Well, aren't you cute. I'm Janet."

Jaclyn cocked her head. "Is your hair color real?"

Janet smiled and flipped her hair. "Why, yes it is."

Jaclyn shook her head. "It doesn't look real."

A sweat drop formed on Janet's head, and the others laughed.

Mike extended his hand and Penny shook it. "I'm Mike. You guys rocked back there!"

Penny smiled, and realized that she was still holding Mike's hand, and they both pulled away quickly.

"I'm Cassie. You guys were amazing!"

"How about we go get some ice cream and try to forget about what just happened?" Penny suggested.

"Yes!" Jaclyn pumped a fist into the air.

"Sounds good," Mike nodded.

They all high fived, and Jerry turned off the computer. "Very well then!"

Janet went over and retrieved her belt, and caught up with the group. Accessories like these don't grow on trees."

**End of Chapter one**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2-_W.O.O.H.P_

Penny took a deep breath and gazed at Beverly Hills High. Her new school. After saying goodbye to Janet, Mike, Cassie, and depositing Jaclyn at the elementary school, she dashed to the school as fast as she could, hoping it wouldn't be too crowded.

She quickly backed away as a group of cheerleaders paraded by.

"Welcome to Bev High everyone!" the speakers boomed. "All new students need to totally report to the principals office like ASAP!"

"Duty calls!" she said to herself, and hurried inside the school and stopped at the principals office. She just opened the door when she found herself wedged in it with two girls and a boy.

"Janet? Cassie? Mike? What are you guys doing here?!" They all fell out of the door.

"I go here," Mike stated, sitting up. "My mom and I just moved."

"Really? Me too!" Cassie smiled.

"Me three!" Penny said, laughing.

"Okay, not to get all horoscopy, but isn't this like the biggest coincidence of the century?!" Janet gushed.

"Totally! It's like we were meant to hang out together!" Cassie was cut short by a woman in front of them, clearing her throat. She had pink hair and was wearing a green suit and had one glass lens.

They all quickly stood up.

"I don't suppose you children can break away from your fraternizing and meet your new principal." she narrowed her eyes at them.

Penny smoothed out her jeans. "You must be Ms. Skrich. My name is Penny Mitchell and I wanted you to know that in anticipation of my classes, I've gone on a few field trips, written a few term papers, and did some advanced summer reading."

"Whoa." Mike said, eyes widening.

"Penny you must be, like, a big time braniac." Janet smirked.

"Well, that is all very interesting, Ms. Mitchell, but this school does not take kindly to grade grubbers." Ms. Skrich snarled.

"Huh? But I-"

"And," Ms. Skrich cut her off, pointing at each of them in turn. "Just because you're new here does not mean you will get any special treatment." She leaned close to Penny's face. "I'll be watching you."

XXX

After being assigned lockers, the four kids headed into the cafeteria.

"Is it me or is Ms. Skrich a total witch?" Penny shivered.

"Let's just say she's as friendly as a jail guard," Janet replied.

"She probably drinks blood," Mike shook his head.

They all stared at him.

"What? Do you really think there was coffee in that mug?"

"Um, yeah?" Janet gave him a strange look.

He quickly changed the subject. "Hey guys, I'm headed over to the snack bar. You three want anything?"

The girls shook their heads and he walked off.

"Well, let's hope the BH peeps are nicer than she is," Cassie sighed.

"Ola, newbies!" the girls turned to see a girl with long black hair wearing a white shirt and purple skirt. She was flanked by two girls. "I am Mandy, in-crowd ambassador at Bev High. I insist you let me buy you a double soy chai at the school late' bar."

"Um.. Thanks?" Penny said, and the girls smiled.

Mandy went over to the late' bar and started pressing buttons.

"I can't believe we've only been here ten minutes and we're already in the in- crowd!" Janet squealed.

"I hope you ladies like extra foam?" Mandy asked.

"My middle name is foam!" Cassie smiled.

Mandy smirked. "In that case." She pulled the lever. The watched as it pinged like a pinball game, then sighed as cups dispensed from the holder. As they walked toward it, a burst of coffee sent them flying outside and into a tree, their clothes soiled.

Mandy and her cronies walked up to them. "Welcome to Bev High- Losers!" They laughed and walked away, while everyone around continued to laugh at their expense.

"It's official, I'm totally humiliated," Penny groaned as the crowd dispersed.

"Guys? What happened?!" Mike ran up to them, a soda can in hand, a worried expression plastered across his face.

"We got slammed by the meanest girl in school, that's what," Janet grumbled, wringing her long blond hair out.

"At least we're all together," Cassie smiled. "You know, I'm starting to think of you all as my NBF's!"

"NBF's?" Mike asked.

"New Best Friends!" Cassie beamed.

"OMG! I feel the same way!" Janet said.

"So do I! Which is why I vote we stick together!" With that Penny gathered them all in a group hug.

"Couldyouguysletmebreathe?!" Mike wheezed. "Andwhyareyouallsosticky?!"

That got the girls' attention.

They all struggled to get unstuck and ended up on the ground, laughing.

"Man," Penny said, tugging at her blue sweater. "Looks like that double soy chai really thrashed our threads!"

"No probs! I'm totally prepped for such an unfortunate set!" Janet wiggled her toes at them.

XXX

When they arrived at Janet's locker, they got an unwelcome surprise.

"'Sup, guys!" Jaclyn waved while leaning on Janet's locker door. She stopped when she saw Janet, Penny, and Cassie. "What happened to you guys?"

"Jaclyn!" Penny gripped the end of her ponytail and pulled it apart with both hands. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"And how did you even know where my locker was?" Janet raised an eyebrow.

Jaclyn shrugged. "Some chic named Mandy was near it, and she mentioned your name."

"That witch! Did she steal anything?!" Janet opened her locker and a variety of clothes slid out like a closet. Everyone watched in awe.

"Darn it! She took my silver top!" Janet's face was flushed with anger.

Penny came out of the dressing room wearing a pink shirt, white jacket, and jeans.

"Don't worry, Janet. We'll deal with her later. When she least expects it."

When both Cassie and Janet were done changing clothes, Penny glared at her sister. "By the way, you still haven't answered my question."

Jaclyn smiled, unrepentant, and held out her hand. "Forgot my lunch box."

Penny sighed, and unzipped her backpack. She handed the Hello Kitty lunch box to her little sister, who hugged it in pleasure.

Suddenly, the hall started to shake, and they all clung to the wall.

"Either that coffee just seeped into my central nervous system or we're having a major earthquake!"

"Or maybe it's another one of Mandy's evil tricks!" Mike grabbed hold of the water fountain just as a tunnel opened up and tried to suck them in. "Form a human chain!" He grabbed Penny's hand, she grabbed Jaclyn, who grabbed Cassie, who grabbed Janet.

"Hey! My plan worked!" The fountain exploded and they were all blasted into several tunnels.

"Okay! Don't panic!" Penny yelled, but no one listened. Finally,they all plopped into a couch in a strange looking office. Jaclyn landed on Janet's head. "Ow!"

It looked like they had landed in a strange office. It was unoccupied.

"Is anyone else catching an alien vibe?" Cassie asked, nervously.

"I doubt aliens have anything to do with this, Cassie," Penny examined the shelf.

Janet suddenly lit up. "Oh! I bet we're on one of those prank TV shows! This is L.A after all!" she rushed to the mirror while everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I am so not camera ready!"

Meanwhile, Jerry and Tad watched as Janet adjusted her top and fixed her hair.

"I'm not sure these kids have what it takes to be Guardians, Jerry."

"I agree they're a bit rough around the edges, but I assure you they're W.O.O.H.P worthy. Our tests confirm that they each have special powers."

Tad raised an eyebrow. "You sure your machine's not broken?"

Jerry waved him. "Nonsense. And their typical student profile is the perfect cover."

XXX

"Lie detector, memory eraser, time travel.." Cassie looked at all the diagrams on the wall. "I don't know, guys I get the feeling this place is no joke!"

Mike snorted. "Maybe we're in the CIA headquarters."

Jacclyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. What would they want with you?"

Penny opened a draw. "Guys! Check this out!" Everyone ran to her.

"What's the 911, Penny?" Janet asked.

"Yeah these are just a bunch of office supplies," Jaclyn picked up a stapler and pressed a button on it. She shrieked as laser came out. And another. And another.

Everyone screamed and ran away, while Jaclyn hid behind the desk.

XXX

"Rough around the edges? More like jagged." Tad snorted.

"Nothing a little training won't fix," Jerry said as they walked out of the room.

XXX

When the lasers finally stopped, everyone paused to catch their breaths.

Then Tad and Jerry stepped in.

They screamed again.

"I told you we were abducted by aliens!" Cassie shrieked.

Jerry spoke up. "Actually, the aliens are down in the freezer." He showed them a couple of scary looking aliens that made them scream even more.

"Hi, kids!" Tad smiled.

Janet's eyes lit up, then she frowned. "I wish I remembered my head shot."

Tad laughed. "Don't worry. We're not talent agents. Unless talent agents have powers, of course."

"Say what, now?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

Jerry pointed to himself, then Tad. "I'm Jerry, and this is Tad. Welcome to W.O.O.H.P, kids!"

The group looked at each other, then laughed.

"I don't care who you are. I demand to know why we've been brought here," Penny demanded.

"And I demand to know what a W.O.O.H.P is!" Cassie flipped her black braid behind her back.

Jerry turned to the screen and pressed a button on his remote. An image of a tall building with a W on it showed up. "W.O.O.H.P stands for World Organization of

Human Protection. A top secret institute aimed at fighting global crime. You're here because you've been chosen to join our elite group of Guardians."

"Guardians?" Mike questioned.

"People with special abilities. Abilities that are given to them after they survive a certain near-death experience."

This revelation froze the group.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Penny stammered.

"Don't you? Aren't you Penny Mitchell, the girl who was nearly crushed by a tree on September 24th?"

Everyone looked at Penny, whose face was white as a sheet. "How-how did you-"

"W.O.O.H.P keeps track of everyone who survives a near-death experience, so if their eyes glow a certain color, we know they have powers." Tad informed them, while Jerry read down the list.

"Jaclyn Mitchell, struck by lightning. Cassie Sanders, nearly drowned at the beach. Mike Thompson, electrified by game console. Janet Paris, car crash caused by sun glare-"

Janet exploded. "You monitored us?! Hello, creepy much!"

Penny's eyes went wide with fear. "You're maniacs. Both of you. That's it, I'm calling the cops!"

Penny pulled out her her cell phone, but Jerry appeared on screen, and they shrieked. "If you kids don't want to be Guardians, you don't have to," Jerry assured.

"Good, 'cause we so don't!" Cassie crossed her arms.

"Moving to a new city is stressy enough, and none of us needed to be reminded of the incidents that almost killed us! Pardon me for saying this, but you guys need professional help!" Jerry's eyes widened at Janet's outburst, then sighed.

"I see you don't believe me," he said. "But before you leave, we have something for you."

Tad smiled and handed them wallets. "It's a W.O.O.H.P wallet phone. If you happen to have a change of heart, you can use these to contact Jerry."

"One more thing," Jerry said in a serious tone. " Under no condition are you to report what you've seen or heard to anyone."

Mike laughed. "Or what? You'll have us "eliminated"" Mike made quotes with his fingers.

Jerry laughed. "Of course not! We stopped doing that in the nineties!" His serious face was back. "We'll have you one way transported to Siberia."

The group gasped. "Ta ta!" And they were all shot through the tunnels again, Jaclyn being separated from them.

XXX

Jaclyn ended up sprayed out of a fountain at recess time, just as a boy was about to drink from it. They collided into each other and sprawled onto the ground, and everyone near started laughing.

Jaclyn got up and brushed herself off. "Sorry about that," she offered her hand to the boy, who glared and stormed off.

Jaclyn stuck her tongue out.

"Hey," Jaclyn turned and saw a dark-skinned girl with short curly hair smiling at her. "You okay?"

Jaclyn smiled back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dunno what that kid's problem is, though."

The girl sneered in the boy's direction. "Don't mind him. He's a jerk. I'm Alyssa."

Jaclyn hesitated, then said, "Jaclyn."

The two girls stood in silence for a while, then Alyssa spoke again. "Do you want to go on the swings with m-"

Jaclyn grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the swings.

XXX

Janet, Cassie and Mike found them selves in vending machines while Penny was in a trash can.

"Hello! Losers!" They looked up to find Mandy and a whole crowd laughing at them.

"PENELOPE!" Ms. Skrich stormed over to them. Penny fliched at hearing her full name. "Just what do yo think you're doing inside that trash can?"

"Nothing, Ms. Skrich, just, uh, tidying up the hallway!" she nervously replied.

Ms. Skrich adjusted her lens. "I've told you before, your pathetic attempts to score points with me will not get you ahead at Beverly. Now get to class!"

XXX

After bidding farewell to her friends, Penny's mother arrived to pick her up

after depositing Jaclyn home minutes earlier. After asking her generic questions: How was school, did you make friends, anything exciting happened (she didn't mention the W.O.O.H.P incident. After all, she didn't want to think about it.)

But she had one question to ask her mother. "Mom?"

Her mother looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Hmm?"

"When I had that accident, did my..eyes change color?"

Her mother was silent, all the color drained from her face. Penny knew her mother didn't like to talk about her kids' unfortunate events. But Penny, being the ever curious one, just had to know.

"Actually..no. But.. they did become a much brighter green. Almost looked like they were shimmering. But I'll tell you what really scared me."

"What?" Penny perked up.

"When I came to pick Jaclyn up from the hospital, her irises were completely purple as soon as she opened her eyes. Then they changed back."

Surprise was plastered onto her features. "Does Jaclyn know?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her. It might freak her out."

Seeing where she was coming from, Penny nodded.

"Why are you asking about this?"

Penny decided to lie. "Well, I saw my eyes become a brighter green when I looked in the mirror this morning. And I was just curious."

Her mother held an alarmed expression, but quickly concealed it, muttering, "It might be nothing."

They finally arrived home where Penny saw Jaclyn helping her father move a long table out to the front balcony. She just got out of the car when she heard her dad yell, "Jaclyn, no! Not there!"

Jaclyn accidentally dropped the table and one of it's legs caught on the edge of the balcony. The table swung down and broke the bottom floor window.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, but couldn't contain her laughter.

Penny's mom put two fingers to her temple. "Oh, god."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3_- W.O.O.H.P training_

Penny opened her eyes.

She was sitting in a chair in a pitch black room. She tried to get up, but found that she was tied to the chair.

"What's going on?!" She started struggling. "Help!"

"You can only help yourself, dear girl." Jerry came into the light, grinning evilly.

He tilted the bottom of the chair backwards, and the floor behind her suddenly became a red vortex. Penny shrieked in horror.

"Join us!" Jerry shouted above the sound of the vortex. "Become a Guardian! It is your destiny!"

"No!" Despite her fear, she glared at the man in front of her.

Jerry snarled, and tipped the chair all the way.

As Penny descended into the red haze, screaming her head off, she heard Jerry calling. "You can't run away! You will work for W.O.O.H.P!"

XXX

Penny bolted up in bed, gasping.

She quickly took in her surroundings, scanning the room, before calming down.

_Just a dream, _she thought, _that's all it was._

The bedroom door opened, and Jaclyn stood in the doorway. "I had a bad dream," she said, sounding uncharacteristically scared.

Penny smiled tiredly. "I did too." She lifted the covers. "You can sleep with me, tonight."

Jaclyn's small face turned disgusted. "Like mom and dad? Ew!" She waved a

hand. "Pass."

Penny rolled her eyes. The thing about Jaclyn was that she could turn from a sweet, sensitive kid to an arrogant diva just like _that_.

Jaclyn walked over to Penny's computer and turned it on without permission.

The bright light was painful to the brunette's eyes. "Turn it off."

"Something's wrong with your computer."

Confused, Penny made her way to the screen, to find that it said ERROR in big red letters.

"What?!" Penny frantically started typing, but her computer began to smoke and the smoke triggered the sprinklers on her ceiling.

Jaclyn laughed and stuck her tongue out, catching the drops of water while Penny stood there with an annoyed expression.

Her cell phone rang, and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Penny? It's Janet and Mike. You won't believe what just happened to us!"

"Oh yeah?!" Cassie's voice came in. "Try a round of W.O.O.H.P tumbleweed wrestling!"

"That's it!" Penny growled. "Time to give Jerry a piece of our minds!" She found her W.O.O.H.P wallet phone and dialed his number.

Jerry's hologram appeared on the phone. "Children! So good to hear from you!"

"Save your junk for someone who's buying!" Jaclyn crossed her arms.

"Yeah! We know what your secret organization is up to. Making our lives miserable so we'll be Guardians for you!"

"I've no idea what you're talking about. It's against W.O.O.H.P policy to interfere with civilians lives."

"Then you're breaking your own rule," Jaclyn sneered.

"Regardless, I will be happy to help you out of your current positions, granted you help me, as well."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Janet shouted. "We're being blackmailed by a bald geezer!"

"That's balding," Jerry replied, rubbing his head. "But don't worry, you won't regret your decision."

"Decision?!" Jaclyn and Penny echoed, before a tube came through the window and sucked them up into Jerry's jet right between Mike and Cassie.

"Now it's time to start your official W.O.O.H.P training," Jerry replied.

"This is so bogus!" Janet shot up from her seat, wearing a jail outfit. "You're forcing us to be Guardians?! In case you haven't noticed, we don't have any powers!"

Jerry smiled. "Actually, you do. Has the environment acted strangely around any of you? Electricity, technology, water, nature, the sun?"

Everyone was quiet. Each of them had experienced one of those weird phenomenons.

"They're all a sign of your powers brewing. Granted, not all of the people who have life threatening experiences are given powers, it depends on what the situation is. But those powers can't be fully activated to the point of doing any damage until you have these," Jerry holds up a clear crystal. "Then your powers will be fully activated."

"B-but Jaclyn can't be a Guardian!" Penny swept a hand towards her sister. "She's too young!"

Jaclyn opened her mouth to protest, but Jerry beat her to it. "On the contrary," He pressed a button on a remote and a screen slid into view. "Some of W.O.O.H.P's finest recruits are under the age of twelve." The screen showed a picture of an eleven year old girl who wore all black, a nerdy looking eight year old boy, a rebellious ten year old boy with freckles, and a six year old blond girl with unnaturally bright blue eyes.

"That is so cool!" Jaclyn squealed, but Penny still looked apprehensive.

"Exactly what kind of training are we talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Over the next 48 hours, you'll be instructed in extreme martial arts, power use, and super secret surveillance techniques. In short it's going to be challenging, grueling, and extremely demanding."

"Sounds like fun!" Mike exclaimed. Janet and Jaclyn elbowed him in the stomach.

Jerry pointed a remote-like object at them, and the group was engulfed in a blue light. When it subsided, Penny, Jaclyn, Janet, and Cassie were wearing white tank tops with a W on it. Mike was wearing a t-shirt.

Their outfits were complete with black cargo pants, gray bulky bracelets on their wrists, and black boots.

Penny stared at Jerry in shock, as did the rest of them.

He smiled and snapped his fingers, and they all disappeared, save for Tad who was driving the jet.

XXX

They all reappeared in a large field surrounded by trees.

Penny stared at him. "How did you-"

"I had a little mishap with a machine in my early days, same as Mike. I've mastered a simple molecular-separating technique."

Jerry opened a black box, complete with five clear crystal. "These are the cyrstals I mentioned earlier. When they fit themselves into your bracelet, it will turn to the color that matches your special ability. Yellow for sunlight, purple for storms and electricity, blue for water, green for nature, and dark green for technology."

As the five gazed at the crystals, they floated out of the boxes and into the little slots on their bracelets and fit perfectly.

Penny's crystal turned green.

Jaclyn's crystal turned purple.

Mike's crystal turned dark green.

Janet's crystal turned gold.

Cassie's crystal turned blue.

"O_kay_, what just happened?!" Janet had a worried look on her face.

Jerry's smile grew wider. "The gems have responded to your powers. Janet, do you see that ring on your finger?"

It was blue with a gold gem on it, not the one on her wrist. "Yeah?"

"Throw it into the air."

Janet shot him a weird look, but did as he said, and the ring transformed into a golden rod with blue crystals encircling the top. (yes, I know, it's like Stella from Winx Club, but who cares? It's cool!)

And it landed right on her head.

At everyone's amazed gasps, Jerry explained. "That rod is given to people who possess the ability of sunlight."

Janet stoop up, holding the rod and pointing it at the sky. "What am I supposed to do with this gaudy thing?" As soon as she said it, the rod glowed and shot a sun blast into the sky as Janet screamed.

"What. _Was that_?!" Janet shrieked.

"Sick!" Mike exclaimed in glee. He stared at his hands in excitement. "Now how do these things work?"

A dark green blast shot out of his hands and hit Jerry, knocking him to the ground.

"Jerry!" Mike shouted. "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"That's- quite alright, Mike," Jerry struggled to stand up. "It's all about practice."

"Speaking of practice," Jaclyn examined her glowing purple hands cautiously. "How am I supposed to-"

A purple electric blast shot out of her hands and completely obliterated the nearest tree, causing it to go up in flames.

Jaclyn covered her mouth in shock. "I _so_ didn't mean to do that!"

Jerry cleared his throat. "You see, Jaclyn, without the gem, you would only be ability to shock someone. See how effective they are now?"

A water blast came out of nowhere and put the flames out.

Cassie smiled in satisfaction. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Everyone looked over to Penny, who was frozen in her spot, shaking her head rapidly.

"No, I- I can't do this!" She stared in horror as her hands began to glow. "This is too freaky! I can't do this! I-"

A low, rumbling sound came from the ground, and a huge oak tree grew under Penny's feet and took her high into the air, while she screamed her head off.

Janet gave her a thumbs up. "Way to go Penny, you're a natural!"

Jerry chuckled. "I think that's enough of destroying the field for today. I assume you all have gotten the gist of your new abilities?"

"NO!" They yelled, including Penny who was climbing down from the tree.

Jerry's watch started making a beeping sound. "No time for more practice, time is of the essence!" He snapped his fingers, and they all vanished.

_Que montage!_

XXX

Penny and the others were scaling down a building.

Jaclyn accidentally jumped into a window.

"Jaclyn!" They shouted.

Jaclyn pops her head out, rubbing her head. "I'm okay!"

In the van, Jerry sighs with exasperation.

XXX

Janet was busy using the telescope in the van.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to Janet. "I think I see something!"

The telescope showed Jerry placing a bomb on a shop window, he gasped in shock, but Janet quickly changed the view.

"Ooh!" Janet squealed, running out of the van to the shop next door. "Hand bags!"

Jerry face palmed. "Oh, my!"

XXX

They were now in Paris, on a boat, searching through the boat for a bomb.

Mike unknowingly picks up the bomb. When it starts to tick, he screams and (unintentionally) hurls it into Jerry's boat.

The bomb explodes and Jerry's boat starts to sink. "Zuit-anore!"

XXX

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Penny said as she and her friends finally reached the top of a temple that was the setting for their final test.

"Time to focus, kids!" Jerry started doing martial arts moves. "There will be times when your powers won't be able to protect you. Therefore, I will be teaching you basic moves. This is a full proof W.O.O.H.P cutter called Blender of Death. Observe the five lethal speeds." Jerry chopped up various amounts of tropical fruit, calling out, "Chop, crush, grind, liquefy, puree!" He stood straight again. "Now, you show me Blender of Death."

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" Jaclyn chirped.

"Bring on the baddies, Jer!" Cassie pumped her fist excitedly.

Jerry smiled, brought out his wallet and pressed a button.

The five gasped as a robot came out of the ground. It swings at them,but they launch themselves into the air just in time.

"Chop, crush, grind!" they shout while doing the moves Jerry showed them, and the robot falls to the ground.

"Yeah!" They cheered before gasping in shock as it stood up again. They used their moves a second time, slicing through it's legs, and it fell again.

Jaclyn brushed herself off. "I thought you were going to give us a challenge, Jerry." she smirks. "That was _way_ too easy!"

Jerry smiled.

They watched as the head of the robot grew bigger and the robot transformed into an even bigger one.

"Run!" Cassie shouted as the all jumped in the air to avoid the robot, and suddenly they have on yellow leather suits and matching helmets. They tumble down the stairs and onto motorbikes.

They immediately start them up and drove through the island forest, the robot chasing them and shooting lasers at it's targets, the kids swerving their cycles to avoid them.

"We can't out run, out blast, or out fight this thing!" Janet shouted. "What do we do?"

"We out smart it!" Penny replied. "Follow me!"

Penny hid in the trees, while the others followed suit. Cassie and Mike found two long vines and held their designated vines in their hands as they waited for the robot."LET ER RIP!" Penny yelled at that point Mike had tied his end into a lasso and threw it around the back of the robot's legs, driving under them to get to Cassie they continued on driving watching as the robot became trapped, they stopped watching as Janet drove her bike into the robot's head, and she jumped off and landed on the ground with the rest of the group, the five watched as the robot exploded onto the floor they hi-fived in the air before turning to look at Jerry.

"How's our success rate looking now, Jer?" Janet asked.

"Most impressive," he agreed smiling, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps you can be Guardians after all!" he crossed his arms. "That is if you're willing to work on the rest of your skills in the field?"

Janet, Mike, Cassie, and Jaclyn looked at each other smiling, before raising their up into the air. "Yeah!"

They looked at Penny, awaiting a response. Finally she shrugged, defeated, and smiled at Jerry. "Consider it done!"

"Then consider yourselves WOOHP Guardians!" Jerry smiled throwing five plastic cards at the kids,"Here are your ID cards."

They all began cheering,and Jerry's watch suddenly beeped he looked at it turning round. "Duty calls!" he said and started to walk away.

"But Jer, can you tell them to wait?" Jaclyn asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, we've been up all night!" Janet whined.

"Sorry Missions wait for no-one!"

They all sighed and followed Jerry towards a WHOOP submarine.

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4-_It's mission time!_

"Being a Guardian is awesome!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "I always wanted to take a sea cruise!"

"Me two!" Penny smiled.

"Me three," Mike said gazing at Penny. She looked at him and he smiled innocently.

Jaclyn snickered at him. "Me four."

"Okay, saying five would just be redundant," an alarmingly pale Janet said in a sick tone.

"Congratulations on your training success Guardians!" Tad climbed down the ladder into the control room. "It's going to be a pleasure working with you!"

Janet ran up next to him.

"The pleasure's all mine!" Janet replied, batting her eyes. Tad looked uncomfortable, so Jerry coughed to get their attention.

"Are there any rules against inter-office romance, Jer?" Janet asked.

"No, but there are rules against making all of us sick," Jaclyn pretended to gag while Janet glared at her.

Jerry sighed before turning around.

"Now for the mission," they turned their attention to Jerry.

"There has been a number of disappearances in the Los Angeles area, one of them being rock star Rob Heartthrob!" Janet gasped as Rob Heartthrob's picture appeared on the screen, she was instantly beside Jerry, gushing at the picture.

"Rob Heartthrob?" she asked, while Jerry looked annoyed. "Oh! He's only like my number one special celeb soul mate," she started to sniffle, grabbing Jerry's tie, he looked uncomfortable. "I get all misty thinking about his songs!" She blew her nose into it.

"Well, save the sobbing," he replied, yanking it away. "Because you'll be a celebrity of a different sort. Peppy Wolfman!" a man wearing a yellow suit jacket, pink waist coast and white shirt with a weird hairstyle and furry hands appeared on screen, Cassie and Jaclyn squealed.

"_Like I said before! A peppy pet is a happy pet!" _they watched the video, while Cassie said, "Hey, I heard all about this guy!"

"Me too!" Jaclyn jumped up and down, smiling. "He's a pet motivational speaker, he specializes cheering up pets of the rich and famous!" she replied hands clasped together, eyes sparkling.

"He was," Jerry corrected. "Up until yesterday before vanishing from his Beverly Hills Office!"

"We want you to investigate and see if the disappearances are related," Tad stated.

"And now for the gadgets!" Jerry declared.

"Why do we need gadgets?" Penny asked.

"Excellent question. When in the middle of a mission, you will need something that your powers can't provide for you. Thus, the gadgets come into play."

Jerry pulled out two items from his pocket. "We have the fountain pen microphone," they looked at the fountain pen in his right hand, gawking. "The Magnifier and my favorite the ascending ascot cable." he pressed his tie and a cable came out of it with a soft beep, he stopped as Janet rushed over.

"Uh Jer?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "If we're going to do this whole Guardian thingy, we're not going to run around in flashy armor." Everyone blinked at her.

"I took the liberty of whipping up a few new designs," Janet showed a picture of her wearing a superhero costume with a cape and Jerry shook his head.

"Hmm … I'm not sure."

"Okay!" Janet showed him a slightly different version of the same outfit, flying.

"Oh my!"

She showed another one, this time of her in a pink Sailor Scout Uniform from the show Sailor Moon.

"NO!" he shouted. "No, no, no… I don't think so!" he shook his head.

Janet showed him another design this time of all them wearing black pants but different color skin tight jackets: Blue for Cassie, Purple for Jaclyn, Dark green for Mike, Gold for Janet, and Light Green for Penny. Their gems were shining in the middle of their chests

"Um..."

"Now, that's more like it!" Penny shouted behind Jerry.

"Very well then," Jerry sighed, bringing out a device, scanning the picture, then turned to the group pressing the button, and the five were instantly changed into their new outfits, they punched the air in celebration.

"Now for your new, albeit, unorthodox gadgets!" Jerry smiled as images appeared on the screen behind them, a gadget appeared in front of Janet, almost looking like a flip phone. "The X phone, a communication device supercomputer discreetly concealed in the shape of a flip phone."

A robot arm gave Penny a silver belt, like the ones around on their uniforms "The expandable cable bungee belt."

Cassie was given a chapstick tube "The Laser Chapstick" she took the lid off, screaming as a laser fired towards a pipe causing water to pour out of it. Tad immediately patched it up.

"Oopsie!"she smiled sheepishly. Jerry threw a clear plastic vile containing bubble- gum to Jaclyn. "The ever-expanding bubble-gum," she smiled looking at it. Then frowned. "It's not mint, is it?"

Jerry ignored her."The suction cup-bottom drill-heel combat boots."

"Oh, tres euro chic!" Janet gushed.

"The heat-sensor 600 infrared motion detector sunglasses."

"Wow, Coolio!" Cassie exclaimed.

"The molecular-separating perfume and cologne. The tornado in a can of air freshener."

"Awesome!" Penny gave the piece sign.

"And finally, the super foaming pomade grenade!"

"So, Jerry," Penny smiled, tapping on the screen. "Where's our super cool personal transport device to get us to Peppy's office?" she asked.

Jerry smiled.

"Just leave that to me."

"JERRY!" The five kids screamed as the torpedo's containing them flew out of the submarine and out of the ocean.

XXX

When they landed near Peppy's office, they changed into normal clothes and started to walk calmly towards it. They watched as a woman gripping her cat, got out of a white limbo and rushed into Peppy's building. They got down on the floor, and looked around the gate.

"Okay Guardians!" Janet smiled. "It's mission time!" They all watched as she changed into her guardian outfit and used the bungee cable to jump over the fence and crawl through the garden. Penny jumped in front of her, now in her guardian outfit.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Penny stood up, making a T with her hands. "Time out, Janet! Don't you think we should try and look a little more like we're undercover?" she asked. Cassie Mike, and Jaclyn joined them, now in their outfits.

"So, what was the point of changing into civilian outfits?" Mike shrugged.

"Mike's right! We need a better disguise!" Cassie said, while Penny brought out her X phone

"How does this thing even work?" Jaclyn asked also looking at the device in Penny hands.

"Only one way to find out!" Janet smiled grabbing the X phone, bringing out the stylus pen as she flipped through the designs, she chose one that was a farmer girl outfit, chicken included, which she dropped and screamed, "Ew! Nast!" the chicken trotted away while Janet hurriedly changed all of their outfits simultaneously.

"Now that's more my speed!" Janet changed into a violet silk dress with a fur coat and sunglasses, while Mike changed into a business suit while Jaclyn changed into a purple sundress( which she kept picking at) and Penny into a spoiled rich teenager, and Cassie in a blue sun dress.

"Voila! The perfect Beverly Hills family!" Mike paused looking around. "All we need now is a pet." Jaclyn whistled and a pig squealed, jumping out of her teddy backpack. Janet screamed.

"What are you still doing with that thing, Jaclyn?" Janet eyed the pig in disgust.

"It's not a thing!" she scowled. "It's Oinkie!" Oinkie oinked in response.

"Well, not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do in a pinch." Mike smiled and they continued walking into Peppy's office.

Once they got inside they watched the many rich people shouting and surrounding a blonde curly haired receptionist.

"Peppy isn't seeing any of his animal clients today." The receptionist shouted, trying to keep everyone back. "I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave."

"But I have to see peppy this instant." A man with white-ish blond hair and glasses said. "Crawkus is so depressed, he hasn't spoken to me in days!"

"If we're gonna figure out what happened to Peppy, we have to get past that receptionist." Penny whispered.

"Then we're gonna need a five-alarm diversion." Janet replied, and turned to the younger girl.

"Hey, Jackie. Why don't you put Oinkie to good use?"

"Okay!" Jaclyn smiled, turning Oinkie around so he was looking at her. "Oinkie, want to be a hero?" the pig nodded as Jaclyn set him on the floor. "Go hog wild for mommy!"

Oinkie started to cause chaos in the reception, while the five kids went up the stairs to find Peppy's office.

"It's locked!" Mike groaned as he tried to open the door.

"I've got just the key to get us in." Janet sprayed the molecule separating perfume to make the door disappear and they all quickly rushed into the office, while Janet got her bag stuck in the door.

"Hey! Who's getting all gropey with my bag?" Janet used the perfume again to get her bag unstuck.

"Let's see." Penny said after they changed into their guardian outfits. "If I were a clue, where would I hide?"

"In a James Bond movie," Mike muttered as the group spread out and began searching.

"Hello!" Janet held a bone shaped pillow like a cell phone, "What _is _this thing?" she lay down on the couch.

Jaclyn picked it up and examined it. Finally, she said with a smirk, "I dunno. A pillow?"

Janet snatched the pillow and threw it at the girl, who laughed. "No duh," Janet snapped.

"Man, this is hard!" Mike groaned.

Janet sat at Peppy's desk and searched through the computer, while the others soon joined her.

"If only we had a time spell!" Cassie looked out of the window. "We could travel back to yesterday and see what happened to Peppy in person!"

"Maybe we can!" Penny smiled, pointing to a video camera in the far corner of the room. Penny and Janet assisted Mike by propping him up on their shoulders as he tried to get the camera down as Jaclyn and Cassie watched-or rather flinched as the two girls and Mike were electrocuted.

"Sorry," Mike said, sheepishly. "Wrong wire."

When they got the camera down, the group watched Peppy, who was now sitting in his chair.

"Is it possible he got even harrier?" Janet asked.

Janet gasped as he walked away from the camera. "How dare he walk away, doesn't he know we are trying to spy on him?"

"Let's fast forward and see if he comes back," Mike fast forwarded the video, and stopped as a different looking Peppy came back. He had shiny facial features and a silver streak in his hair. He was dressed in all silver.

"Woah!" Janet burst out laughing. "Who's that overly priced fashion disaster?"

"I think that might actually be Peppy!" Penny gasped.

"No way! He looks totally different!" Cassie replied.

"Hey what's that in his hand?" Mike asked.

"It looks like a recite." Penny squinted her eyes.

"But look at the weird symbol on it!" Mike replied, looking at the diamond symbol on the piece of paper. "I wonder what it stands for."

"YOU CELEBS THINK YOU CAN GO ANYWHERE YOU PLEASE!" The receptionist shouted, banging on the door. "NOW LET ME IN OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

"It's the receptionist, and she's majorly chaffed!" Janet cried.

Thanks to the combat boots they used to hide on the ceiling they watched, unnoticed, as the receptionist kicked the door open and walked into the office, growling in anger.

"PEPPY IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" The receptionist stopped and looked around. "Where'd they go?"

Upside down, Penny gave the group a thumbs up, thrilled that her plan worked.

They gave her hesitant thumb-ups in response.

Suddenly, the receptionist smirked.

"Nice try, ametuers."

Simultaneously, five separate dark purple tongues shot out of the receptionist's mouth and wrapped themselves around the five kids' ankles. As they cried out in horror, they were yanked from the ceiling and smashed onto the floor.

The receptionist glared at them with blood red eyes, the tongues extended from her mouth revealing razor sharp fangs. The group then gave Penny a thumbs down, and she shrugged sheepishly.

"We're dead," Mike deadpanned.

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
